friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Boobies
"The One With The Boobies" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on January 19, 1995. Plot Chandler accidentally sees Rachel wandering around topless after her shower, an accident which makes Rachel distance herself from Chandler. The friends point out that the whole thing is an "eye-for-an-eye" situation which Chandler has to resolve by showing her his penis, which he refuses to do. Joey gets a visit from his dad, who's in town on business. Joey intercepts a telephone conversation he believed his dad was having with his mother, and finds out about his father's mistress, Ronni Rapalono. Ronni meets Joey on her way to meet his dad, and Joey does all he can to prevent them from having sex. Joey's mother then shows up to confess how she knows of the affair. She also admits to Joey that she's okay with it, since Joey Sr. is treating her better out of guilt. Joey can do nothing except make his peace with the whole thing, albeit grudgingly. His affection for his mother is too much to show the slightest inclination to support his dad. Phoebe has a new boyfriend, a psychiatrist named Roger who is initially bemused by the quirky personalities of the friends. Over time, though, he eventually antagonizes them by displaying his analytical ability to correctly guess unpleasant facts about their backgrounds and lives, even when he hasn't actually been asked to demonstrate it at all. The friends come to see this, and tell Phoebe they hate him. She, too, eventually realizes he is actually a rather unpleasant person who enjoys psychological power over other people, and Phoebe breaks up with him. Chandler's initial peep on Rachel leads to a series of people trying to even the score by seeing their peeper nude. Each time, the wrong person is seen - Rachel, looking for Chandler, glimpses Joey; Joey, looking for Rachel, walks in on Monica; and Monica, looking for Joey, gets a glimpse of Joey's dad. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Robert Costanzo - Joey Tribbiani Sr. Lee Garlington - Ronni Rapalono Fisher Stevens - Roger Brenda Vaccaro - Gloria Tribbiani Crew Directed By: Alan Myerson Written By: Alexa Junge Quotes *'Chandler': I'd like to believe that when the right woman comes along, you'll have the courage—and the guts—to say, "No thanks, I'm married." *'Phoebe': It's my friends. They have a liking problem...with you...in that, um, they don't. *'Gloria Tribbiani': Your father is no James Bond. You should've heard this guy's excuses. "I'm sleeping over at my accountant's". What is that? *'Joey': He's gonna keep cheating on my Ma, like she wanted. My Ma's gonna keep pretending she doesn't know, even though she does. And my little sister, Tina, can't see her husband anymore 'cause he's got a restraining order... which has nothing to do with anything, except, I found out today. *'Joey: '''I've been thinking... you know about how I'm seeing girls on top of girls. '''Chandler: '''Are they end-to-end, or tall, like pancakes? Trivia General *The fact that Chandler uses humor as a defense mechanism, is referred to for the first time in this episode. * This is the first time when it is mentioned Joey usually sleeps without his underwear, a running gag in the series. *With one appearance in this episode, Joey's parents have made the least appearances on the show out of all the other friends' parents: **Phoebe's mother Phoebe Abbott makes three appearances in "The One At The Beach" (S3E25), "The One With The Jellyfish" (S4E1) and "The One With Phoebe's Uterus" (S4E11); while her father Frank Buffay appears in "The One With Joey's Bag" (S5E13). **Chandler's mother Nora Tyler Bing appears in "The One With Mrs. Bing" (S1E11) and also in a flashback in "The One With All The Thanksgivings" (S5E8), while his crossdressing father Helena Handbasket is seen in "The One With Chandler's Dad" (S7E22). Both appear in "The One With Monica and Chandler's Wedding" (S7E23/24) and Nora also appears in "The One After "I Do"" (S8E1). **Rachel's mother Sandra Greene makes three appearances in "The One With The Lesbian Wedding" (S2E11), "The One With Two Parties" (S2E22) and "The One With The Baby Shower" (S8E20); her father Leonard Greene also appears in "The One With Two Parties" (S2E22), and makes three subsequent appearances in "The One With The Race Car Bed" (S3E7), "The One With The Stripper" (S8E8) and "The One Where Joey Speaks French" (S10E13). ***Rachel's father is the last of the friends' parents to make an appearance on the show. **Monica and Ross's parents have appeared the most of all the parents during the show, featuring an appearance in various episodes through all seasons, starting from "The One With The Sonogram At The End" (S1E2) (this making them the first parents to appear on the show) and ending with "The One With The Cake" (S10E4). In total, Jack appeared in 20 episodes, while Judy appeared in 19. **Mr Joey Tribbiani also made one appearance in the spin-off ''Joey ''in the episode "Joey and the Dad". *Mr. Tribbiani asks Phoebe what happened with the "Puppet Guy". He is referring to an ex-boyfriend of Phoebe's, who is expanded upon in later episodes by the friends. * Monica had already seen Joey naked the day he moved in, this is revealed in the episode "The One With The Flashback". * Rachel and the other girls (and Ross) will finally be able to see Chandler's private parts in "The One Where Chandler Crosses The Line" (S4E7). * Rachel (and Ross) will both see Joey naked (off-screen ) as they comment in "The One With The Blind Dates" about Joey not being naked on the fifth day that Rachel has moved back in. * Mrs. Tribbiani mentions the singer Sting when she's talking to Joey. Sting's former band ''The Police provide the backing track to the images of Joey's VD posters in "The One Where Underdog Gets Away". Furthermore Sting's wife Trudie Styler appears later in the series. * Mrs Tribbiani lovingly calls Joey "cookie". She has a daughter, Joey's sister, actually named Cookie. * In the closing credits scene, when Joey enters the bathroom, the door of the closet is open and there are clothes neatly hanging there. The same shot of the neatly hanging clothes was also seen in the previous episode when Rachel breaks up with Paolo. This closet is featured in "The One With The Secret Closet" when Chandler and Joey try to open the door locked by Monica. * Joey will finally see Rachel's uncovered breast in "The One Where No One Proposes" while she tries to breastfeed, and he will look away rather embarrassed. * Ross and Rachel will see each other naked when they sleep together in "The One Where Ross And Rachel... You Know". Monica and Chandler see each other naked when they go to bed together in "The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 2". * Rachel comments that in two or three years they will turn into their parents. Rachel and Ross actually become parents in just over 7 years time. Goofs *In the start of the episode we see Rachel rubbing her hair with the towel, and when Chandler jumps you can see Rachel in the bottom of the screen without any towel around her head area. *As Rachel turns to dash to her bedroom at the end of the opening scene, just before she wraps the towel around her, a glimpse of her right breast can be seen. *When Joey's dad enters the apartment to find that Ronni has come to give him his "good hair", Joey closes the door behind him, and you can see it closed in a couple more shots. Then, when Ronni suggests leaving and then says, "Where am I gonna stay, here?", the camera angle changes to Joey and the door is suddenly still open, and he closes it again. *When Joey's dad sees Ross he asks, "how's the wife?" but Joey found out that Carol was a lesbian shortly after he first met Ross, which was revealed in "The One With The Flashback" (S3E6) (Considering the Tribbianis demonstrated intellectual abilities, it is possible that Joey's father merely remembered learning that Ross had a wife without remembering the context of their relationship). *Despite catching a glimpse of her breasts in this episode, Chandler later asks Joey what Rachel's breasts looked like when he caught her breastfeeding in "The One Where No One Proposes" (S9E1), although this may be attributed to the length of time that elapsed between now and then. * The arrangement of Joey and Chandler's bathroom changes. In this episode the shower is opposite the door, but in other episodes, the sink is opposite the door. It is likely that this was to facilitate the filming of the scene where Monica walks in on Joey's dad showering. * Joey's dad asks who Roger is but doesn't ask about Rachel, despite them having never met before. Although they may have already met before, if he came to visit his son since Rachel moved in (off-screen). * When Gloria enters the apartment, she puts her purse on the counter. In a shot from another angle her purse and its straps are in a different position. * When Joey's dad enters the apartment, Joey closes the door but when Ronni and his dad say they'll go to a hotel, the doors still open and Joey closes it. * When Phoebe enters the apartment to tell the gang that she'd broken up with Roger, Rachel has a plate on her lap, then after Phoebe's first line, just a tissue but in the next shot from a different angle the plate is back on Rachel's lap. External links * "The One With The Boobies" at The Uncut Friends Scripts * "The One with the Boobies" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes